


Here we are

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: A collection of one shots or short stories. These will rage from complete fluff to pure smut to ridiculous amounts of violence. Feel free to pick and chose which to read. Warnings before any chapters that might be triggering/upsetting. Requests are welcome!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Hiromi & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Title page

As I add stories I will add short summaries on this page. I may rewrite some old stories from other works as my writing style has changed and they may be improved.

Enjoy :)

Ch 1 Softness: {Published January 27}

After a nightmare reminds Nagisa of painfully recent memory’s Karma is there to keep him safe.  
  


Ch 2 I shape you {published January 29}  
Karma never knew what his father kept in the basement, not until the day he died. Now, it’s Karmas problem. Perfect.

Ch 3 Practicing First Aid{published February 2}  
With Hiromi being her usual charming self Nagisa relies heavily of his YouTube based first aid training. Luckily, a certain someone has plenty of experience treating injuries. At least, other people’s injuries.   
  


Ch 4 Funeral fun {scheduled for February 6}   
One day Nagisa shows up with bright pink hair and a broken arm. His excuse? Worst Funeral Ever

Ch 5 Make me {scheduled for February 8}  
Requested by FierceAlex. 


	2. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly fluff with only minor angst at the beginning.   
> See first chapter for update schedule.

Nagisa kept looking at his hands, having the odd feeling his was still holding the knife. Karma tried to smile and reassure him, but it wasn’t really working. Nothing got passed the film of confusion covering his eyes. 

Eventually, everyone was back at the hotel and heading to their rooms. For once in his life Nagisa wished he didn’t have to share with Karma. Wanted to be alone, to pretend for a bit nothing had happened.

Since there was such a big number, the hotel didn’t have enough twin rooms, so they had to share a king bed.

Not that they cared at this point, they were both exhausted. After changing into pyjamas, they both crawled into bed, their backs to each other.

Nagisa was on the roof, the knife in his hand. Takoka was laughing, taunting. He swung, let go, the knife fell and clapped...

It worked. Takoka was on his knees. One more stun, and it was over. Nagisa raised his hand, putting the gun to Takokas chest,

But it wasn’t the stun gun. In his hand was the knife and he was driving it into to Takoka. Takoka was bleeding and Still Nagisa pushed the knife in deeper.  
Deeper  
Deeper  
There was blood on his hands.

He could feel himself smiling.

Nagisa jolted upright gasping. Karma sleepily rolled over to face him.

‘’Your taking all the blankets... what happened?’’

Nagisa turned his head away, trying to breath. All the air balled up in his throat, filling his chest till he couldn’t move.  
‘’You can tell me. What’s wrong? Is it Takoka? He’s gone now so you don’t have to worry.’’

‘’I killed him’’

Karma slowly figured out why Nagisa was upset.

‘’It was just a dream, OK? You just stunned him.’’

‘’I know’’ Nagisa forced the words out of his mouth. ‘’But I feel like I’ve killed him.’’ He hunched his shoulders, self-loathing hitting him like a fist.

‘’I’m so stupid, I’m sorry for waking you’’

Karma hesitantly day up properly. How do you comfort someone again?

“Your.. ok? Yes, your ok. It’s ok”  
Nagisa nodded, almost to himself. Karma saw he was shaking. Slowly, he moved his hand, placing it on Nagisa’s. he tensed under Karmas touch but didn’t pull away. Slowly, Karma started moving his hand in small circles up Nagisa’s arm. When he got to Nagisas shoulder he wrapped his arm around him. Nagisa hesitated then leaned into him, shyly.

Karma gently got him to lie down, wrapping his arms around him. Nagisas ear was pressed to his chest.

‘’I can hear your heart’’ he whispered, almost to himself. Karma put his hand on Nagisas chest. His heart fluttered under Karma’s hand.

Nagisa froze.

‘’Is this ok? Do you want me to stop?’’

Nagisa shook his head.

‘’No, just… don’t…’’

‘’Don’t what’’

He could barely hear Nagisa’s answer, though it made his heart ache.

‘’Please don’t hurt me.’’

Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa, holding him tight.

‘’I would never hurt you. Ever.’’

‘’Ever?’’ Nagisa looked up at him, eyes wide.

‘’Ever.’’

Hiding his face in Karmas chest, Nagisa smiled.

‘’Nagisa? Can I do it again?’’

After he nodded, Karma put his hand back over Nagisa’s heart. It’s beating travels though his fingers till he felt like he could hear it.

As Karma stroked Nagisa hair, the beat slowed till Nagisa was asleep. Karma buried his face in his hair, wrapping himself around the small body in his arms and drifted off.

The next morning Nagisa woke up feeling soft and warm. He stretched slightly, opening his eyes. Centimetres away, was Karma. His arms still held him tight.

Nagisa blushed, remembering the night before. Karma lazily opened his eyes.

‘’Morning. Can I kiss you?’’

Nagisa couldn’t help looking around the room quickly.   
“But what if someone comes in?”

Karma grabbed the blankets, pulling them over their heads. He had moved so he was on top of Nagisa, though he could barely see him through the darkness.

‘’So? We’re in a cave, no one can see, can I kiss you?’’

Instead of an answer, he felt Nagisa lean towards him. Practicly feeling Nagisa’s blush he felt his lips on his cheek.  
“Close. But not quite.”  
Nagisa kisses his other cheek, then then the corner of his mouth.   
“Almost” said Karma putting his hand behind Nagisas head.   
“But I think it would be best... here”

Nagisa gasped when he kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.

Too hot, Karma through the blanket off, and smiled at Nagisa.

‘’I love you’. Do you love me Nagisa?

Nagisa leaned their foreheads together, running his hands through his hair. His kissed him again, biting him lip.

‘’Does that answer you question?’’

‘’I’m not quite sure. Can you tell me again?’’

Nagisa pulled him down so they were curled together.

‘’I love you too’’


	3. I shape you

What the Akabane family did, no one knew. They were rich?  
Probably.  
They were weird?  
Definitely.  
The mother dead under suspicious circumstances, the father hadn’t been seen outside his garden in years. You could talk to him, through the railings. 

He’d show you his latest project. Smoke that turned the sky pink, a rock that caused all gravity to drift slightly to the left.  
That is, until he stopped coming out. Till he started spending all his time in the dark basement with 4 locks.

Till the Akabane boy felt he had no parents left at all.

He was weird too. But no one dared say it to his face. Hands constantly bruised from fights he never lost, he sat in the back getting every question right.  
That is, when he actually showed up.

One day, Karma Akabane woke up and smelt something wrong. And he knew what it was, even before he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Even before he opens the door to the basement he knew he should never enter.  
Eve before he saw his fathers body on the floor, gun in hand. 

The blood was very red against his white shoes.

Karma ignored the body and explored the forbidden room. It was disturbing.  
On the floor was a chalk pentagram, old candles dripping wax. His fathers smell mixed with the dozen dead animals littering the floor.

Behind this madness was a old door covered in a sheet, and wrapped in chains. 

Horrer movie clique! Karma thought as he picked the lock.  
Dead body. Suspicious cage. Possibly about to die. 

But right then, he didn’t care. If there was something behind the door, then he wouldn’t be alone right now.

Not that he cared about the body. Because he didn’t. 

The thing behind the door was listening. It heard the shot. Heard the footsteps. Heard the fear.

And now heard the lock click open.

Karma stared. 

“What are you?”

“You are the child” said the thing, it’s voice soft. “Your father spoke of you”

“The fuck are you?” Asked Karma, fists clenched.

Behind the door had been thick metal bars. He decided he wasn’t going to open them. Not now, not ever.

The thing was made of black water, in the shape of a person. It left little puddles of itself on the floor as it crept closer. A dripping hand reached out, clasped the bars.

“I’m me” said the thing. “Your father brought me here.”

“Are you,” Karma swallowed, “I know he was looking, looking for my.... mom”

“When he took me here your father called me by her name. Rin?”

“Yes”

“I am not her”

“Have you ever.... met her?”

“I think you know where I have come from. You do not wish your mother to be there. You would not wish anyone to be there.”

“I wish my father was there. how come your talking so weird?”

“I learned to talk 3 weeks ago. Mostly from your father. I will improve.”

“He did talk like an oxford dictionary. So... what’s your name?”

“I don’t have one. Your father called me a freak of nature but I don’t think that’s a name. I know your Karma. Such a pretty thing. The only pretty thing here.”

“I’ll get you a name.” Said Karma as the thing oozed water, almost flooding the cage before randomly evaporating. 

“How about... Nagisa? That means waters edge, and your basically a sentient puddle.”

“Nagisa.” It purred. Actually purred. “I like that. Pretty. Your father wouldn’t give me a name. He wanted to get rid of me.”

“Well, can you blame him?” 

Karma edged away from the cage thing as Nagisa leaned against the bars. 

“Your father didn’t like me. He tried to kill me you know.”

“How?”

“Fire. Lots of acid, he set up a tap that dropped constantly over me. He only stopped when it started eroding the bars. It didn’t work you know, only hurt. Hurt a good deal. But nothing he could do could possibly kill me. That’s why he shot himself you know. Because it was him or me. He said he will join your mother. He won’t.”

“Where will he be so?”

“My family will take care of him. They knew what he had been doing to me.”

Karma tried really hard to believe Nagisa’s family were a kindly group of puddle monsters.  
He tried. 

“Where do your family live? What’s it like?”

“It’s... wonderful. Everything is blue, or green. It’s very wet. And there is fire always. We are so cold so we sleep on the fire. It can not be put out. The people come, the ones who deserve to be with us. Sometimes they won’t believe, or bargain with us. Offer us many things, none of which we care about.  
You have nothing we tell them. They say we can have their houses, money, children, husbands, wife’s. And we tell them they have none of those things, not anymore. They belong to us and us alone. That fear is what we use. They live in anguish over what they have lost. We see them, curling in till their bones split open, trying to dig their way out, escape. They use their hands for they have nothing else. Nothing but us.  
And when they give up, lie still, say they no longer care.  
That’s when we give them to the ones below. If you are very quiet, especially at night, you can hear them screaming.  
Are you scared? You looked scared.”

Nagisa reached a long hand out through the bars. Karma stared at it as it grew nearer.

“Because if you let me out, I’ll stop you from being sad. Open the door. Let me out. I’ll take all that fear away. I know how. Let me out Karma, or perhaps you will become like your Father. Do you think you could bare it? Will you see my family too?”

His long elongated, fingers stretched out grotesquely. Karma leapt backwards

“Your not coming out. Your going to rot here, and your never going home. Got it?”

“But I am so lonely. Will you not open the door? It would be so easy for you. The keys are in your fathers desk.”

Karma ignores him and turns to the basement stairs. He’s never coming down again.

He came down two weeks later. Every second he was in his house he could feel wet fingers brushing against his neck, feel wet eyes watching him. Whenever he went near the basement door his hair would suddenly start dripping, only to be completely dry when he moved walked away.

In school he started fights at the drop of a hat. Literally. Some guy dropped his hat in a puddle and Karma went berserk. 

His teachers wanted to talk to his father, but Karma said he was busy. He declined mention he was probably busy being tortured by the family of a demon locked in his basement. That wouldn’t go down too well. 

He didn’t want to go down there.

But then he ran out of groceries, and his father kept the money in the basement.

So he speed walked down the basement and rummaged through the drawers

“You were gone for ages.” Said Nagisa reproachfully. “I was lonely.”

Karma ignores him.

“Are you mad at me? Is it because I look so different? Is this better?”

Karma turned to see his dad crouching naked behind the barred door.

“Is this better... Karma stop screaming, since your father looks like you I thought... would you shush? Is this not better?”

Once he calmed down Karma looked from the decomposing dad, to the locked up dad.

“That is a whole new level of weird.”

“Do you not like this one? You could get me a better one?”

“You want me to kill someone?”

“No. Anything with a shape I can copy. Then you will like me!”

Karma shrugged and headed upstairs. If anything he wanted to burn that image out of his head forever.  
He went into the sitting room where his mom used to collect china ornaments. On one shelf, nestled between teacups were 3 large doll. He always liked looking at them, never though he shouldn’t touch. 

Take that mom, he thought to himself as he carefully picked up his favourite.

When he went back down the stars Nagisa looked like a sentient puddle again. He never expected to find this as an improvement.

“Here, be this thing. And I brought you a blanket, you know, to.... cover up with.”

Nagisa arched backwards till he was bent in half below his rib cage. It burst open, spraying Karma with dirty water. Skin clumped together and fell to the floor as hundreds of little tendrals sprouted from the drops. They slither together across the floor till Nagisa stood, the dolls mirror image. 

Pale, blue haired with wide shiny blue eyes Nagisa stared at him. 

“Better?”

Karma stared at him, soaking wet.

“Just. Take. The. Blanket.”

“As you wish.”

Karma unlocked the door and Nagisa stepped out.  
“So you do like this one!”

“Just follow me.”

Nagisa obediently followed him up the stairs and into his room. There he put on the offered cloths and smiled expectantly.

“So I’ve decided the basement isn’t an ideal location for a demon. Mostly because I don’t like having wet hair every time I walk past the door. So, I have taken the initiative to put you in the guest bathroom.”

“What’s a bathroom?”

Nagisa apparently liked his new home. A bath filled with water accompanied by several candles, old towels and a nice sunny window that didn’t open made smile. He actually looked quite nice when he smiled. And didn’t look like a puddle. 

Karma locked the door behind him. The bathroom was on the top floor, far away from where he usually stayed. This was no longer him problem.

The next day Sugino from class showed up for a project Karma had told him he wouldn’t do.  
Sugino decided to ignore that particular conversation point.

“Hey Karma?” He called through the front door.

“Not home!”

“Who’s this guy?”

Karma yanked the door open. Nagisa, dripping wet,wearing cloths 3 sizes too big and covered in broken glass stood next to Sugino.

“I found him in your garden. Said he’s your friend?”

Karma signed. This would take some explaining.


	4. Practicing first aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angst with abuse at the beginning. TW, but fluffy ending.

He carefully wrapped a bandage around his patient’s neck. The skin was red and peeling from a bad burn. He moved on to applying arnica to several bruises on his patient’s arm.

‘’This may hurt’’

His patient flinched, but didn’t protest.

Eventually, Karma put away the first aid kit and sat down next to Nagisa. ‘’Are you going to tell me what happened?’’

Nagisa shrugged, playing with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

‘’Nagisa, why did you come here if you weren’t going to tell me.’’

‘’I didn’t come here. I went to the park, ran into you and you dragged me here.’’

‘Potato patato. Spill’’

Staring at his hands, Nagisa told him

3 hours earlier

It had been a long school day. Already sore from sparring, Nagisa had to drag himself And the mop around the apartment. Still, when his mother got home it was clean. Well. Good mood clean. Nothing was every really bad mood clean though, so it couldn’t be helped.

As soon as she came in the door she called him. Nagisa was at her side in seconds. 

Her hand on his neck was gentle. ‘’Let’s do something nice shall we?’’

5 minutes later he was wearing a navy sundress and pretending he wasn’t upset. Hiromi brushed his hair, humming to herself. ‘’We should go get ice-cream! Wouldn’t you like that?’’

He weighed up his options. It was a nice day, and a lot of kids in the area went to his school. They’d only just stopped teasing him and he didn’t want it all again. On the other hand, if he said no the wrong way she would get angry.

‘’Why don’t we stay here? Just the two of us?’’ That seemed a safe answer. She beamed and grabbed a curling iron.

‘’If you insist! Here, I’ll do you hair for you.’’

They sat at her dressing table where she hummed and he avoided looking at his reflection.  
Half way through curling his hair, Hiromi started to frown. ‘’Nagisa… do you not want to be seen with me? Is that why you wanted to stay in?’’

‘’No! I…’’

“She pressed the iron to his neck, tracing a pattern.

“Because if you don’t want to be seen with me, you could just tell me. I wouldn’t be mad!”

She pushed harder on to his skin. He needed to answer, needed to make her happy, get rid of the dark moment. But that heat.....

And she turned up the heat setting, dragging it over his skin so he could smell it and the burning, he couldn’t think! All he had to do was answer and answer well but he couldn’t think! If she just stopped for one minute he would have an answer and it would be perfect...

“I didn’t want to go out in a dress!”

Just like that the heat was gone and he could breath.

He turned to his mother and froze.

She’d gone dark. Really dark. Grabbing his hair, she slammed his head into her mirror, shards of glass cutting his scalp.

‘’How dare you. How dare you!”

Pressing his face into the glass she started to shriek.  
He clawed at her hands and she threw him to the floor.

“Get out of my sight you brat!’’

She kept screaming as he tried to run. Hiromi grabbed his partially curled hair and threw him out the front door.  
“Cool off out here” she said nastily before locking him out.  
He would have stayed but already a few neighbours were staring. One or two gave him sympathetic looks but didn’t say anything. He headed to the park to avoid their eyes.

He hated people looking at him. Stares felt like little spiders crawling over him. Covering the burns with his hand, he headed to the park.

He sat on a bench, trying to figure out when he’d be let back in. sometimes, she made him stay outside all night. And it was freezing.

‘’Nagisa?’’ he looked up to see Karma standing over him.

“Hey Karma. It’s a nice night isn’t it?”

“Nope, your not avoiding this. The hell are you wearing? And what’s up with your neck!”

“There was an ..... incident. But it’s fine, really.”

“Doesn’t look fine.” 

Nagisa shruggged, too tired to argue. There wasn’t a way to make this seem fine. He really wasn’t fine this time. 

‘’Alright, you’re coming with me’’

Which brings them up to now.

Karma was staring at him. He hunched under his gaze, trying to make himself smaller. Karma would think he’s stupid or disgusting or…

Instead, Karma hugged him. Unused to physical affection, Nagisa wasn’t sure how to respond. He gripped the hem of his t-shirt nervously.

‘’I’m not going to hurt you, you know. You can relax.’’

Nagisa tentatively rested his head on his shoulder making Karma smile.

‘’If she does this again, tell me ok?’’

Nagisa looked up at him shyly. ‘’OK’’

He pictured what would happen when he got home. And the next day. And the next.

He wouldn’t come for everything. He didn’t want to be a burden. But maybe, on really bad days he could come. He relaxed as karma rested his chin on his head.

Nagisa close his eyes. Finally, he felt safe.


	5. Funeral Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of death in this but under a comedic view. Slight illusions to bad parenting methods. No other warning’s apply.

Nagisa marched into class one Monday with a broken arm, jeans instead of school trousers and bright pink hair.   
The only explanation he would give?  
“I was at the worst funeral ever”   
It took Karma, Isogai, Kayano, 4 pudding cups, 22 hugs and quite a lot of begging to drag the full story out.

The previous morning:  
Nagisa dragged himself through the window just after 8 in the morning. He threw himself on the bed fully dressed, exausted after a night of trainning. He immediately fell sleep, and then was immediately woken by his mother. She marched into the room, dressed in black.

‘’Get up, get ready. I’ll meet you there at eleven. Whys your window open?’’ she closed and locked his window before marching back out.

‘’Where are we meeting at 11?’’ he called, burying his head in his pillow.

‘’The church! The funerals today’’

‘’The funeral.’’ He mumbled, dreaming of sleep. He then jumped to his feet.

‘’Wait, who’s died? Mother?’’ he ran out of his room finding the apartment empty. Running onto the landing he was just in time to see the car pulling away over the balcony. How she got down there in 7 seconds was beyond him.

He turned to see the door shut and locked behind him. Slumped against it he silently cursed everyone he could think of. Thank you mother for kindly removing my access through the window.

He was too tierd for this.

Dragging himself to his neighbour he steamed himself for the inevitable frustrating interaction. 

‘’Hello young Nagiko, isn’t it a lovely day? Come in come in dear, I’ll make some tea.’’

Miss Cooper was lovley, but she couldn’t remember his name and her tea was just boiled water in a bowl. It had taken 6 ‘tea partys’ for him to realise she wasn’t messing with him.  
She was just terrible at tea.

‘’I just need the spare key, I’m locked out’’

‘’Really Nagto? That’s a bit silly of you. A grown boy like you forgetting his mittens’’

‘’What? No, I need the key. The KEY’’

‘’Would you like some tea Nagira?’’

‘’NO. THE KEY. THE KEY.’’

‘’Of course Nagila. Come on in.’’

hour, 2 bowls of water, 3 wrong names and 4 wrong keys later Nagisa finally left.

‘’Thank you Miss Cooper.’’

‘’Any time Charles’’

‘’That’s not even close.” he mutterd, hurring away. He stomped into his apartment and headed to his closet. Gone ten, he had less than an hour to go to the funeral of… someone. Next problem.

Karma wined, and grabbed his phone from his locker.

‘’Nagisa what? We trained all night! Why aren’t you sleeping?’’

‘’Someone died. Don’t know who and I’m going to their funeal. What do you wear to a funeral?’’

‘’oh, send my respects to… whoever. Wear black?’’

‘’I barely have anything black. Can I wear jeans? Is that acceptable?’’

‘’Well, it would help if your wardrobe was less than 50% waistcoat. How many was it, 4?’’

‘’6’’

Nagisa glared at his closet while Karma laughed at his waistcoats, again. He put him on FaceTime to show him the options.

‘’Look, it’s not my fault. I got one for school and my aunt thought I loved them. Now she keeps buying me waistcoats and I’m stuck with it!’’

‘’Jesus christ, your either a 40 year old lawer or a stripper’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You’ed be really hot as a stripper in a waistcoat. Got a black one?’’

‘’Yes, should I wear it with a t-shirt?’’

‘’Haven’t you got a shirt?’’

‘’School shirt?’’

‘’Jesus christ Nagisa. Fine, ya, wear that. What pants have you got?’’

‘’Two pairs of jeans, one of which is dirty and a pair of white shorts. I have school pants too.’’

‘’You are a fashion disastor. Wear whatever jeans are darker. Shoes? Please tell me you have dark shoes.’’

‘’well…’’

‘’What? Please God don’t say you only have runners and school shoes.’’

‘’No, I was going to say I had school shoes and, um. I have…’’

‘’You have one pair of shoes. Nagisa, I can not cope right now. I change my shoes like 4 times a day, how do you have ONE PAIR?’’

‘’Should I wear them? Wait, my cousin sent a punch of shoes for the charity shop. There in the attic.’’

‘’Go find anything black. You need to go shopping’’

After several attempts of jumping, while Karma laughed at him, Nagisa got a chair to open the attic door. He found exactly one pair of shoes that fit him.

‘’At least their black’’ said Karma between giggles.

‘’I can’t wear a ten year olds pair of Mary Janes! They have bows on the straps!’’

‘’Look, its almost 11. Go say goodbye to… whoever,’’

‘’I hate you.’’  
‘’See you on Monday!“

Nagisa stomped to the church in his school shirt, jeans, black waist coat and borrowed Little girls school shoes. His mom looked confused but vaugly pleased when she saw his footwear.

‘’Cute. Your late by the way, Marie wants you to sit with her.’’

‘’Who’s Marie?’’

A grey haired women grabbed his arm and pulled him top the front pew.

‘’Thank you for coming Nagisa. I like your shoes.’’

‘’Marie?’’

‘’Yes sweetie?’’

‘’This is an odd question, but who's de…’’ Marie had started crying so he trailed off awkwardly while she blew her nose aggressively. Great, hopefully he’d figure it out during the service.

Father Jygo said the first prayer and checked his mass guide.

‘’First some members of the family will say a few words. Firstly… Nagisa!’’

Nagisa stared at him in horrer. ‘’Does.. anyone else want to go first? No? ok.’’

He stood at the front of the church, staring at the congregation.

‘’Well, thank you all for coming. This has been a great loss for us all. So, what can I say about… this person. This person was.. well. Nice? A wonderful friend to all, right?’’

‘’She was!’’ sobbed someone in the area.

‘’She! Shes dead, ok. She. Um. Aunt Margret?’’ a few people looked confused. ‘’Loved her’’

He cast around despreatly for elderly female relatives.

‘’Grand Aunt Jenny? Is here! Hello, thank you for coming’’ he said as she waved.

‘’Cousin Shelia?’’ Another sob from Marie. ‘’Is dead! Which is why were all here, in this sad occasion. Well, I was never really close to Cousin Shelia, which is kind of why I don’t really know why I’m speaking right now. So. She was a lovely lady, so kind.’’

‘’She was a bitch!’’ yelled Aunt Jenny, was was shushed by her husband.

‘’Um, ok. I guess not kind to everyone. But I thought she was great. Thank you!’’

He sprinted back to his seat, mortified.

After the service, his mother dragged him outside.

‘’What was that? That eulogy was terrible!’’

‘’I didn’t know who died! You didn’t tell me!’’

‘’Sure I did. I told you… at some point. Last week?’’

‘’’She wasn’t dead last week!’’

‘’Don’t take that tone with me!’’

Nagisa hid by the danish pastrys a few minutes later, face stinging. He didn’t like funerals. Or wakes. He did like pastry though, and he hadn’t had breakfast.

He was nibbling one, when the inevitable shower of eldely relatives arrived. Just once, he wanted to go to a family event, and be ignored like his cousins were. Just because he was the youngest, didn’t mean he liked 20 people hugging him and messing with his hair.

His cute little shoes were only further ammunition.

While he was passed around like a parcel, he saw his cousins in one corner laughing at him and his mother smiling smugly.

I hate you all, he thought to himself, every last one of you.

“Why can’t you be more like Nagisa?” His aunt said to his cousins. “He’s so sweet all the time”  
Great. Their sneers turned to glares and of course now was when the flood of adults disappeared.

“Get him”

He was dragged to the bathrooms by his darling older cousins and forced to kneel while they held his arms.   
“Hey Synthia, you still have that drugstore shit?”  
“Of course Nico”  
Drug store...?  
Shit.   
“Hey, you can’t! I’ll be killed, wait, it’s not my fault your moms depressed! Guys!”

Regardless, his head was forced into the sink and powder forced into his hair.   
In minutes the deed was done.  
Pink.   
Not even a discrete pastel.  
Hot barbie birthday party pink.  
He was so dead. Either his mom, people from school or his own self would kill him. Depending on how the day went.   
Worse. He felt a strange popping in his lower arm, followed by a sudden pain.

“Hey Nice, how tight were you holding him?”

Nagisa stares at the bruises forming over his arm, which definitely didn’t have that weird lump before.

“Fuck, I’ll get mom”  
“Don’t you dare!”  
“No way are you blaming me guys, guys?”

Nagisa glared at them as they ran away. Was he going to throw his pride out the window and go crying to the adoring relatives? Yes.  
Yes he was.  
Revenge is sweet.  
The emergency room with pink hair and an angry mother less so.

When, finaly, the it was over and he could go home, he wanted only to sleep. Instead came the age old traddition of listing to his mother compalin about the relatives.

‘’That hideous suit! He wears it everyear! What is wrong with Greg? Is he an imbecile?’’  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up! Look at you! If you wanted to look cuter, you could just wear a skirt or something, not die your hair!”  
This was completely unfair but he didn’t fight it. He did fight when his mother took his school trousers and ripped them up with a scissors. Not that fighting made a difference.   
He just gave up and went to bed.

“So, that’s what happened”  
There was a long silence when he finished his story.  
“Wow” said Karma.  
“Sounds like you had some serious funeral fun”  
“SHUT UP KARMA”


End file.
